Written in the Stars rewrite
by Drinkmetomadness
Summary: Mikan Sakura never knew what it was like being normal because she is half alien/human. Mikan and her Uncle Narumi ventures out to Alice City to find her alien father whom she has never met before. When they get there, Mikan sees a lot of flaws within the city and is determined to fix it up. There are a lot of trials that stand in her way; but she will still try no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hi, I know it's been awhile, but I'm back. I've decided to rewrite Written in the Stars. It is completely different from my original, so I deeply apologize about that. But I promise there is aliens in this. If you are a new reader I WELCOME YOU and if you are an old reader of mine then I give you a huge WELCOME BACK! Comments are greatly appreciated, just so I know this story is all right.**

 **Enjoy My Pretties!**

 **Disclaimer: Almost forgot, LoL. Don't own Gakuen Alice. And I don't own the wonderful tv show Defiance that inspire me to write this with a Gakuen Alice twist.**

 **Chapter one:**

 **My** Uncle Narumi used to tell me stories about Earth before my father's alien race claimed the planet as their own. He told me the continents used to be separated from each other, but now they're connected pieces formed into a puzzle. The seasons were separated based on month or what continent you lived on, but now Mother Nature plays the seasons based on how she feels at the moment. He told me about the morning sky; it used to be blue like the ocean that I've only seen through pictures, but now it's the color of lilac.

Speaking of which, I was witnessing the lilac sky right this moment as my Uncle drove his jeep under it. I tried to imagine I was gazing at a blue sky, instead of the lilac sky. I smiled when it seemed my mind could do wonders with a hint of imagination. I pretended to be flying like the boy from that book my mom read to me when I was little girl called-'Peter Pan'.

I wasn't alone, no, I had various types of birds flying along with me. My hand came into contact with the sky and it felt like I had blue paint all over my hand. Blue. Not purple. A beautiful baby blue.

"Whatcha smiling at, Mikan-Chan?" I heard my Uncle's voice ask me that seemed so far away like a ship lost at sea.

"Huh!" I replied before I found myself drift back to reality.

I stared at my Uncle in heavy confusion and tilt my head to the side like a cat. He laughs at this before he hesitantly ruffles my hair and turns his attention back on the road.

Okay…. What just happened?

"It's so good to see you smiling again, Mikan. It felt so weird when you didn't for awhile, it's just not you."

Oh. Now I understand.

Today is the anniversary of my Mother's death. She died with a heavy sickness when I was at the tender age of nine-years old. She put me in the care to her very best friend; Anju Narumi, but I've always considered him my Uncle or even sometimes my father.

As for my real father-Izumi Yukihira; I only had photographs of him. You see; my father is an alien and my mother was a human. My father's race considered it an abomination for humans and aliens to be a couple. However, my parents loved each other very much and thought of same-race only love be damned.

They both grew up in the Alice City, which used to be Tokyo back then. Alice City was considered to be a Utopia. It was where aliens and humans coexist with each other with civil mannerism. My father was the prince of Alice City and he was born on his planet not Earth.

How cool was that!

Anyways, my father had a reputation to keep upfront for his family, so getting my mother pregnant put him in quite a dilemma. So he decided they would secretly marry and then they would flee out of the city together. It would have been a perfect fairytale with a peachy happily ever after.

Sadly, reality had to burn that perfect illusion for them. My mom thought it was best that she fled the city without him and so she did. She knew that my father held major importance for Alice City and things would become Hell without him there. To this day; I still admired my mom's selflessness towards my father. It always made me wonder if I would find someone to love like that when I become an adult? Would I even possess that same selflessness my mother had?

I shook my head at my thoughts. I'm still too young to really know what love is. I am seventeen, no longer a child, but I still think that I wouldn't be available to find someone to love like that until I'm way older.

Love is weird.

"I told the Witch Doctor I was in love with you!" A smile came upon my lips when I heard my Uncle Narumi put 'Witch Doctor' on as he sang along to it.

How ironic.

"Come on, Mikan! You need to sing your part!" He whined to me childishly.

"Ooh, eeh, ooh, ahh, ahh!" I sang along with giddy laughter.

"There's that smile…" I heard him whisper.

We replayed Witch Doctor so many that I almost lost count. Then we listened to the Beatles, Four Seasons, and Beach Boys. My Uncle preferred old music that was way, way, back from his time.

But who cares how old it is! Music is music, no matter how much it differs to today's music.

I leaned my head against the tinted window, noticing a ebony sky that was above us now. I looked to see if there were any twinkling stars, but no such luck.

"Uncle… Why are there are no stars?!" I asked him in a whining tone.

He only chuckled for his response.

How rude.

"Mikan. All stars need their beauty sleep to shine, just like you and me. How about you take a nap?"

I shook my head at his suggestion.

"Nah, I'm not that tired, Uncle Narumi. To be honest, I'm getting pretty hungry and where are we heading off to this time?"

Suddenly, he tightened his hands on the steering wheel when I asked him about our next destination.

Weird.

"Uncle, are you alright?" I asked him with heavy concern.

"Mikan. Do you remember when I said when you're older, I would accompany you to see your Father in Alice City?" I stared at him wide-eyed with my mouth open like a fish.

"Well, I believe you are old enough now, so our next destination is Alice City." Before I could stop myself, I hugged the living daylights out of him.

"Geeze… careful Mikan! I almost went on the wrong side of the road!" He stopped scolding me when he saw me drenching his wrinkled shirt with my tears.

I wasn't sure if I was crying in happiness. I wasn't sure if I was crying in fear. I wasn't sure if I was crying about my mother. All I knew was that I am crying and all I wanted was a smothering bear hug.

Uncle Narumi put his unoccupied hand around me and gently soothed me with his hand like a lullaby.

"Uncle Narumi?" I asked him quietly.

"Hmmm?!" He replied tiredly.

"I will always consider you as my father, no matter what happens..." I gave him a bright smile that was reserved for him only

He held back a choked sob. We've been through everything together. We both loved my mom with all our hearts. He raised me to become the girl I am today when my mom couldn't anymore. He is my father; even if I'm not his daughter by blood, but through my heart I am.

I finally took his suggestion by taking a nap. Then, I found myself being lulled to sleep by my favourite song he put on for me.

 **Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene**

 **I'm begging of you please don't take my man**

 **Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene**

 **Please don't take him just because you can**

 **Your beauty is beyond compare**

 **With flaming locks of auburn hair**

 **With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green**

 **Your smile is like a breath of spring**

 **Your voice is soft like summer rain**

 **And I cannot compete with you, Jolene**

By Dolly Parton


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thank you guys so much for the reviews. Guest, here is your update and thanks for being my first reviewer. Newroz, good to see you again and thanks so much for your review. I always appreciate them. And other Guest, I loved Fault in our stars and I'm glad you found this story interesting. Also, Latin I chose of what the aliens will speak. I've been using a google translator, so I deeply apologize if I mess up on some of the Latin.**

 **Here's a long chappie for you guys. I will be updating next week, just to let you guys know.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Gakuen Alice, Atriens, or Defiance. I just love spending more time with the characters.**

 **Enjoy you guys!**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **The** feeling of a big bump jolted me awake in heavy alarm. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and let out a huge yawn. I took a glance outside my window before I felt a gasp get caught in my dry throat. We're on a wooden bridge and below us was a sea of black water. What really caught my eye was a speedy train that glided through the water like a dolphin.

How was that possible? Trains don't glide across the water; it's just unheard of. Where were we anyway?

"Welcome to Alice City, Mikan!" My Uncle Narumi exclaimed excitedly, which brought my dive attention to the front.

Oh. My. Goodness.

The entire city glowed like a twinkling star of the night. It almost reminded me of the American movie I watched called 'Wizard of Oz'. The part where Dorothy was in front of Emerald City and the sizzling, adrenaline she felt by running towards it. The city winked at me like a rabbit coin. It beckoned me to it like a lighthouse; guiding me towards my hidden destiny.

"Can you go faster, Uncle Narumi?!" I asked him while I immensely jumped in my seat like a little kid.

He laughed heartily at my eagerness.

"We're almost there, Mikan, but we have to play this smoothly…" I froze when his tone became serious.

"What do you mean?" I piqued curiously.

"They don't really allow outsiders coming to their city. However, I was born a citizen here, so we probably won't have a problem getting in... I hope." He began to tighten the steering wheel with a hint of anxiety.

Oh. Boy.

When we pulled up to the gate; we both became eerily stilled like mannequins. I heard my Uncle let out a sigh relief when he noticed the guard was a human and a woman through the little window.

How do I put this nicely? You could say my Uncle Narumi was labeled as a ladies man. However, who could blame him, he was a very attractive man. He had shoulder length, blonde hair, with green eyes, and he was tall like a runway model.

He rolled down his tinted window, smiling at the woman flirtatiously.

"Good evening, pretty lady. May I help you?" His voice became thick as honey.

The woman giggled at this as she opened the window. Right at that moment, I knew she was caught under his captivating spell.

She was a total goner.

"I just need to prick your finger. Oh, and also your daughter... I presume?"

"Oh no, this is my niece. She has lost her parents and I'm the only one she has left now." I stared at him wide-eyed when he said that.

Great. He's pulling the pity card upon her.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry to hear that. Having sudden deaths in this city is quite unheard of, you know. How did they die?" She piqued intrusively.

She's really into our business now.

"Oh, that's the thing. They weren't residents from the city, they were settled in Hollows Hill. But you understand how rapidly people die there," He said to her grimly.

She nodded her head in agreement.

My Uncle put his hand out the tinted window, so that she can prick his finger with a huge needle that I've only seen doctors use. I found myself suppressing a shudder. I hated needles. No, scratch that, I loathed needles with a fiery passion.

The little bit of blood she collected from him glowed like a firefly. She gave him a smile before she opened the gate by pushing a big red button. He smiled at her when she didn't ask my blood to be drawn also.

My Uncle Narumi was one slick man.

Once we safely drove past her, I gave my Uncle a sideways glare.

"Really, Uncle, Hollows Hill! Can you get anymore morbid?" I threw my hands in the air in exasperation.

"Well, Mikan-chan. If I didn't say that particular place, you would probably be getting your finger poked by now. And the results wouldn't be pretty…" He said ever so rightfully.

"I know…" I admitted to him quietly.

I didn't mean to get huffy with him. My whole life has always been living a lie and being secretive. I couldn't even portray my true-self to the world because I'm a half-breed. It's like I have to always wear a mask and the only thing that's genuine was my smile.

"Welcome to Alice City, Mikan-Chan!" My Uncle's booming voice pulled me away from my perturbed thoughts.

If I had a thesaurus with me right now; I would use every word to describe how memorizing, Alice City looked. The humans and aliens were acting like buzzing bees, also the buildings looked so high-tech and advanced. It was almost like I'm an episode from the Jetsons, given by the flying shuttles and sidewalks that were moving on its own.

"So what do you think, Mikan?!"

Before I could answer him, my stomach rumbled hungrily.

We both laughed at this.

"Don't worry, Mikan. I know a great place with delicious food, good section of music, and a way for us to make money under an hour."

"What is this place called, Uncle Narumi?" I asked him fervently.

"It's a club called Wanderlust Wonders! I used to go there a lot when I was a crazy teenager, just like yourself." He smiled to me in a daze.

He was probably reminiscing his youth. I wonder what he was like as a teenager? I didn't really know because he always kept his childhood and his relationship with my mom very confidential. However, I knew it's not really nice to pry, and he would probably come around and tell me eventually… I hoped.

 **XOX**

Wanderlust Wonders had quite an eccentric personality, given by what the inside looked like. Hazy, animated colors blinded my vision, upbeat music pounded into my eardrums, which replicated my racing heart, and it gave me a taste of a tease when I had a sip of wine for the first time.

"This place is extraordinary, Uncle!" I exclaimed to him like I was drunk with happiness.

"You go find us a table, I'm gonna go and get us something to grub on!" He yelled back before he faded in the masses of people.

My eyes scanned the area before I spotted a secluded table. Perfect. I made my way over and waited patiently for my Uncle to come back. I'm happy I brought my journal because I can bring this club come alive on blank paper through my drawings.

I tapped my foot along to the beat. An alien, I mean, an Atrien song blasted through the speakers instead of a Japanese song .

"Da mihi in astra….

Ave tristitia…

Ego iustus volo vos scire..

Quia puer es optimus.."

My first language is Japanese. Somehow though, I'm available to grasp the Atrien tongue with no struggle. It's almost like when you learn how to ride a tricycle, or when you learn how to tie your shoes, and even when you learn how to snap. Those things somehow will be memorized in your brain and will come naturally like breathing. That's how it was for me when I speak and understand the Atrien language.

I found it quite fascinating how diverse this city is. The way I grew up, humans and the Atrians don't live in the same city or same town. The only thing we're somehow connected was the continent were settled on, but that's about it. Since my mother and Uncle were human, I had to hide my Atrien characteristics from the outside, so that I could live with them and not get killed of course.

Maybe this place would give me the chance to express my Atrien side on the outside. I wonder if I could now without anyone looking…?

Suddenly, I heard a huge commotion that made me froze from drawing.

What's going on?

Curiously, I followed the crowd to a secluded room to see what all the commotion was about. What I saw didn't surprise me one single bit. My Uncle was in some kind of arena, with his shirt off, and was about to fight an Atrien Alien that was quite fit.

Oh. Hell. No.

He was out of his mind if he thinks he could fight off an Atrien. My Uncle is quite a superior fighter, but all fighters have their weaknesses. Like for an Atrian and Human to fight with one another, a human winning was always a long shot.

Somehow, my Uncle noticed me gaping at him through the crowd because he waved at me obnoxiously.

Has he been drinking?

"Oi, Mikan-Chan! Make sure you bet a lot of money on me, okay. I'm going to kick this Atrien's ass!"

Oh. My. Kamisama.

My Uncle is going to get eaten alive.

I mouthed out 'Are you crazy!" to him, but he stopped looking at my direction.

I heard a lot of muffling of the people around me. They betted on my Uncle's opponent was going to win and I didn't blame them of their choice.

I studied my Uncle's opponent and felt a blush rising through my cheeks.

He was attractive.

He had Atrien tattoos that glittered all over his naked chest and he looked like a warrior based on his persona.

He must have detected me gawking at him like an idiot because our eyes met. His eyes were red like fire. Also, they were swirling with little specks of stars that all Atriens held behind their eyes. He smirked at me arrogantly and I turned my head away from him in embarrassment.

The bell rang; it was time for them to fight. My Uncle ran to him and surprised his opponent by giving a hard punch on his jaw. Sadly, the punch didn't hurt him one single bit. Quickly, like a panther, the guy grabbed my Uncle and threw him like a sack of flour. Luckily, my Uncle got up quickly and caught the guy off guard when he hit him in the stomach.. Hard.

Oooh, now the tables have really turned now. Go Uncle Narumi! I never doubted you for a second.

The fight continued for awhile now. My Uncle was an advanced fighter, even when he was acting like a drunken fool.

I smiled proudly when I heard the audience surprised that my Uncle lasted this long. I found out that my Uncle's opponent was named Hyuuga Natsume. A fighter that has never lost a challenge… unless my Uncle somehow pulls off beating him.

And I have high hopes that he probably would.

Suddenly, I had a gut-feeling of a dangerous Alice being heightened. My eyes landed on a 30-something-year old man, who sat on a chair like it was his throne, and he was fiddling with his earing.

Weird.

What was he doing…?

I felt myself gasp when Hyuuga lit a flame in the palm in his hand and his eyes looked very distant. He looked directly at my Uncle and was about to throw it at him as his target.

Before I could stop myself, I ran to Hyuuga and pushed him out of the way like a mad girl. I hissed when my legs came in contact with the ground. Yep. I'm most definitely gonna have some blisters later

I froze when I noticed what position I was in with him. It was like the part in one of those awkward, Shoujo mangas where the girl was on top of the guy.

I screeched so loud that my voice became hoarse. I untangled myself from him and made a good distance to be far away from his as possible.

"You're not allowed to use your Alice," I heard my Uncle criticize to Hyuuga as he came over to me.

I wanted to say it wasn't his fault, but I kept my mouth shut. Hyuuga was helped up by a Atrian blonde that kind of reminded me of a prince coming to the rescue. The blonde Atrian was such a cutie, but I restrained myself from giggling like an obsessed, schoolgirl.

"Now, now, let's all remain calm," I heard a compelling voice say.

That voice. Something feels off about it, but I couldn't explain why.

The voice belonged to the man I saw fiddling with his earing earlier. I glared daggers at him, but he seemed indifferent to it.

Jerk.

"I sincerely apologize for my nephew's behavior. He can be quite a sore loser..." The man said coyly as he walked towards us.

"Who are you?" I asked him without thinking.

"My, you don't know who I am. You must be new comers I reckon. My name is Hyuuga Reo, pleasure to make your acquaintance," I resist the urge to roll my eyes at his fake chivalry.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Hyuuga-san. Now, how about we discuss about me keeping quiet about your nephew's brutal behavior, so that I won't have to press charges on him." My Uncle said so casually, it was almost like we we're discussing about the weather.

"What do you want?" Reo asked him.

Uncle Narumi opened up his hand, "My winnings of course!" He exclaimed cheekily.

So in the end, we got a lot of Rabbit coins that would probably last us for a few months. Before the Hyuuga family left the ring, along with Natsume's blonde friend. Natsume glanced back at me with a hint of perplex.

He's probably wondering how I stopped his fire, which was thanks to my nullification Alice. I gave him a sugary smile, which seemed to really irk him, but I couldn't find it in my heart to care.

"Well, Uncle. Now.. what?" I asked him with a yawn.

"We're going to get some grub, then I'm going to find a hotel for us to sleep in that doesn't have bed bugs." We both shuddered at the memory.

Unknown to me, I completely forgot about my journal that laid unforgotten on the floor, and someone picked it up with a full intention to see me again for answers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Surprise, here's an early update lol! I hope you will enjoy and reviews are greatly appreciated so I know the story is alright.**

 **Newroz:Thank you so much, girl, you are awesome. You comment made my day and inspired me to get writing on this chapter. Thanks so much. Also, I'm sure you will like the person who has Mikan's journal. Tee hee.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own gakuen alice or the elements of defiance. The story is mine.**

 **Chapter 3:**

Natsume Hyuuga gazed at the velvet journal with a hint of hidden curiosity. He browsed through the pages; slightly enraptured by some of the drawings but he made sure that he kept his face blank.

He debated on what he should do. He could do the right thing and give it back to her and be on his way. However, he found this a perfect advantage to interrogate some answers from her. He needed to know how she put his fire out when he she touched him? She was human, so how could she have a power to stop his Alice?

"Are you coming, Natsume?" He heard his childhood friend, Ruka Nogi, ask him.

Natsume turned to face his concern friend. Natsume angled his head to point out the journal he was was holding. Ruka's eye widened in surprise.

"Who does that belong to?" Ruka asked him perplexed.

"It belongs to the girl that pushed me out of the way. I'm gonna do the right thing and bring it back to her. Cover for me, Ruka, I'll be back," With that. Natsume turned away from his gawking friend and started to head inside the dance room.

Colorful lights burned his eyes and he grunted in annoyance. This girl better give him answers when he finds her because he was straight up exhausted. He scanned the area and his eyes landed on that Blonde man he fought earlier. Natsume rolled his eyes when he saw him having two human women flocking at him like he was some kind of love God.

He heard a loud, choken sob that brought his attention. His eyes widened when he saw it came from the girl he was looking for.

Perfect.

He smirked as he made his way towards her. The girl looked distressed, which instantly wiped off that smirk from his face.

The human girl was crying.

She was bawling her eyes out .

Why did he wanted to console this girl?

He shrugged these sentimental feelings off as he pulled up a seat in front of her. She didn't notice his presence, or she might have been too consumed in her little pity party to even acknowledge him. He made a loud, throaty cough, but still no response from the weeping brunnette.

His patience was wavering.

"Hey, Human! Whatcha crying for? You humans look ugly when you cry," Natsume said while rolling his eyes.

Now, that caught her attention.

She stared straight at him with a heating glare that even made him twitch little. He probably was imagining this, but he thought he saw her eyes become a glowing amber, instead of hazel. He shrugged it off while thinking it was probably just the lights.

"What did you call me, you jerk?" She asked him through clenched teeth.

"I said…" A smirk formed on his lips. "You humans look ugly when you cry, you especially." He said mockingly to her.

She slammed her hands on the table. "I have lost something very important to me, so leave me alone and let me wallow in my pity." She said dramatically before she put her head on the table.

What a drama queen. Natsume thought to himself with a heavy eye-roll.

"Okay, I'll leave you alone, then. I guess you don't want to take a look at this journal I found with lot's of drawings in it," As he got up, she put her hand on his shoulder very vigorously and he was pushed back down in his seat. Damn. That human girl really had a strong arm.

"Where did you find that?!" She exclaimed to him so loud; he had to cover his ears.

"Some idiot , that I assume was a human, must have dropped it. It's a pity though, these drawing aren't bad."

"Please give it back to me, that's mine!" She tried to swipe it away from him, but he had an advantage with faster reflexes. He raised it up that was beyond her reach and she tried to jump for it. He found it quite amusing. She was quite piss at him and his smirk widened at her struggle. He was way taller than her, he was a giant compared to her tiny frame, but she was still persistent on trying to reach for her journal from him.

"Listen, to save yourself from humiliating yourself further. I'll give this back to you if you tell me on how my Alice went out? I know you had something to do with it. Care to enlighten me?" He inched closer to her face and he heard her gulped.

She backed away from him and her bangs covered her eyes. "I can't…" She said shakily.

Before he could ask her why, he was interrupted by a booming voice.

"Natsume Hyuuga, you killed my son. You son of a bitch!" He heard the Atrian sheriff, Jinno, exclaim to him loudly.

What. The. Hell.

"Whatcha talking about, old man?" Natsume asked him with irritation. However, Natsume was very confuse.

"You killed my son. You had a fight and you killed him!" A bolt of lighting vibrated on Jinno's hand. He has the Alice of electricity.

Natsume put his hands up in surrender. "Easy there, we just fought like we normally do for money at the ring and he left when I beat him. I've been here the whole time, ask people around," Natsume moved his hands around exasperatedly. However, Jinno wasn't even considering his side of the story.

Who did kill his son? Natsume wondered very perplexed.

"You're going to get it now. Hyuuga Natsume, die!" Jinno threw a lightning bolt at Natsume who was caught off guard, but Mikan pushed Natsume out of the way just in time.

He saw a flash of blonde hair running past them and he realized it was the guy that he fought with earlier.

"Hey, easy there, fellow. Let's be rational about this, I'm sure you might have been mistaken him for someone else," Narumi said to Jinno calmly.

"There is no mistaken that it was him. He's the Black Cat, who else so notorious could have killed my innocent son?!" Natsume glared at Jinno when he called him out for his bad title.

He felt someone put a hand on his shoulder; it felt comforting. It was the human, brunnette girl. She smiled at him reassuringly before she glared real hard at Sheriff Jinno.

"Would your son want you to kill someone who might be innocent, Sheriff Jinno. Your hands will forever be unclean, even if he did kill your son, then you're just as bad as he is." She started to walk towards Jinno without a hint of intimidation.

Natsume almost wanted to pull her back, but he found it stupid because she was digging her own grave really. However, he didn't want her to get hurt or worse... killed.

Once she reached Jinno, Natsume's breath caught in his throat. She put her hands on Jinno's shoulders and gave him a smile. "Please don't do this…" She said pleadingly.

The whole club was quiet except for everyone's irregular breathing. Jinno struggled at first, but she held onto him like her life depended on it. Slowly, but surely, surprisingly, Jinno calmed down.

Natsume wasn't sure if he should call the girl a savior or an idiot. However, her hero act didn't last long when other officers came barging in. This set Jinno off because he zapped electricity on the girl's shoulders. She went flying back, but Natsume was available to catch her in time.

"Oi, Human! Wake up, come on, wake up!" Natsume was freaking out because her breathing was irregular.

Shit.

He needed to take her to the hospital and fast.

Out of nowhere, Narumi slapped Natsume's hands away from her before Narumi started to cradle her protectively to his chest. Natsume was about to retort back, but stopped when he saw Narumi's terrified look. Natsume needed to calm him down.

"Listen, I can take her to the hospital. Please come with me," Slowly but surely, Narumi followed him along.

Before Natsume left, Jinno shouted out to him that would haunt his memory for a long time. "The black cat is bad luck, the black cat is cursed, the black cat is a murdered…"


End file.
